


Closure

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Canon Divergent, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missionary, Omega!Kolivan, Other, Past Lovers, Past Non-Con, Past Torture, flash blacks, loving stuff, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It had been years since they last say each other. They just never expected to be reunited like this.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a manic amount of inspiration to write this very long fic about Sendak and Kolivan. It takes place in a world where Kolivan is found by his former lover Sendak and they both still love each other after all this time.
> 
> There is a lot of mentioned non-con but not actual non-con and the violence only takes place in flashbacks. 
> 
> The song Sendak sings are lyrics from “Jenny of Oldstones” But Florence and the Machine.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The Great Commander of the Third Fleet, the late Zarkon's most loyal follower, the fiercest warrior to grace the Galra ranks, was never known for being a forgiving man.

Worlds crumbled beneath his feet. Civilizations were reduced to ruins at his very command. He has killed many warriors, Rulers, and rebellions alike in his quest to expand the Galra Empire.

So when he and his fleet had arrived on the deserted, battle worn village of a planet upon receiving an odd signal, the last thing he expected was to find The High Priestess' once favored Druid. That and to be lead down into the underground with his lieutenant, his men and their sentries to see a wall of trophies of what remained of the Marmora that had been here.

"These ones...they all fell to me," The deranged Druid grins, "The signal which you followed here to me is what lured them here. Such fools, coming to rescue their own only to find death."

Sendak couldn't help but grimace. How could they all have fallen to someone cast aside and abandoned by Haggar? Macidus wasn't even a good fighter when he was low on his magical energy as he was now.

"I...see. How pray tell were you even able to get ahold of this signal?"

He could sense Hepta's anxiousness as the lieutenant stands at his side. He couldn't blame him or his men for being on edge in such a place. It reeked of death.

Somehow, Macidus' grin grows wider, "Allow me to show you, Commander Sendak."

Hepta shifted his weight, his unease showing from how he pinned his ears back and scowls. From the corner of Sendak's eye he can see Hepta's hand twitching by the holster his small blaster was in.

Slowly he stands up, "...If this is a trick...my men will end you."

"I have no reason to trick you Commander. Especially if it would displease the High Priestess who you've been in contact with," Macidus turned with his cape flowing softly behind him.

Sendak looked back at his soldiers and gives a small nod to ease their worries. Is Macidus tried anything he would ensure it would be the last thing he ever did. He flexed his cybernetic prosthetic claw before slowly following the Druid down through the tunnels.

...

The footsteps were faint in the distance.

At this point it was a surprise he was still somewhat aware enough to even hear anything coming this way. Even so the sound of footsteps has him shaking softly. The pain was dull on his wrists and ankles from being strung up so long. Why they haven't completely lost circulation yet was a mystery in itself.

"...and so I am pleased to introduce you to my little prisoner. Don't worry about him trying to fight back, I took that out of him the last time I killed one of his friends in front of him~"

Was...was Macidus talking to someone?

_Oh gods...oh gods please no... _

The wounds between his thighs and scarred inside him were just healed..he's not sure they could handle another session. If only he wasn't so weak. If only he had been smarter about his choices. If...if only he had been there when Voltron needed the Marmora most...

He doesn't look up as footsteps walk forwards to him.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it was to break him down. For someone who acted so emotionally distant, he cared far too much for his men. And...he cried so beautifully when I fucked his mouth and smeared the blood of one of his agents on his face. Aaaah~ the devastation, the regret, the guilt, the utter agony. It was delicious," Macidus was snickering, "You should try his slit. Or actually it is most likely still very raw from the other night. Ah well what's a little blood Commander?"

The feet that stop before him were clad in the colors of the Empire. He starts to tremble softly in dread but he didn't try to look up or jerk away. Either way he was going to hurt wasn't he? He was going to be hurt and ravaged by some rogue commander Macidus brought down to show him off.

At that moment a very warm hand lightly plays with a lock of his loose white hair, curling it around the fingers before touching the dried tear stains on his filthy face.

"Aren't the tear stains lovely? If only they would stay permanently on his face. Though I'm sure with how large you are, you should have no problem making him cry yourself. Maybe I'll even show you where to hurt him best Commander."

This time he feels the familiar withered hands of his tormentor and captor tracing down his spine.

He flinches away from the Commander's hand before suddenly his hair is grabbed by Macidus. A grunt escapes him as the deranged druid forced his head up...only to look into the face of someone he hasn't seen in millenia.

The red prosthetic eye was staring down at him while glowing and almost outshining the other eye in the dim lighting.

"...Kolivan?"

Tears blur his vision before his head is allowed to drop back down to hide his shame. Of all the people to come down here...

Would the humiliations never cease? How much more could Macidus hurt him with? Why...why wouldn't Macidus just kill him already?

"Would you like the honor of making him scream Commander Sendak?"

Kolivan closed his eyes and waited as he feels Sendak's flesh hand slowly grip his head.

"...It is not his screams my men will be hearing tonight, Macidus."

...

Hepta tensed when he feels the floor shake beneath him and the other soldiers. He stumbles back before hissing when he ends up stumbling back into one of the sentries. The animatronic hits the wall upon impact and as both of them slide down, a sharp rock pierces through it's back.

With a hiss, the lieutenant sits up as a roar can be heard from below and without a second thought he picks up th sentry's blaster and clicks it.

"S-sir should we go down and see what the cause is?" A corporal asked while eyeing the way their leader went warily.

Bits of rubble comes off the ceiling as the roaring continues. Hepta wanted to order them down there, order them to protect and assist their great leader...but he knew if they got in the way then Macidus might get away if Sendak is distracted.

"No. We wait for our commander," He clicked the blaster, "if he doesn't come back, be ready to shoot down Macidus. He won't be able to teleport far like the witch can."

The corporals look at each other a moment with uncertainty but a glare from Hepta has them all straighten up and aiming their blasters at the tunnel.

...

He didn't remember the exact moment when he hit the ground. All he knew was that he suddenly wasn't being suspended off the rocky floor anymore.

There's so much noise everywhere and he can smell the rage filling the air. Slowly he starts to retreat into himself as he closes his eyes and allows his hair to cover his face. It wasn't the best way to escape but considering he hasn't been standing for a long long time he know he wouldn't be able to get far.

There's a shriek before a loud thump comes from beside him.

Kolivan doesn't dare look, fearful of what he may see. What if this was some elaborate illusion? Some new method concocted by the deranged druid to break him further now that there was a lack of agents to kill.

"But...But...you...the High...Priestess..." Macidus could be beard wheezing.

There's a sudden very loud, wet crunching sound and the feeling of something splattering on him. Then something wet and warm coming from the floor. A softer crunch follows, like someone's foot shifting over a crushed bone to break it further.

"She will be happy to know you're gone."

A shudder ran through Kolivan as he feels his stomch churn. Foot steps then could be heard before a hand grabs his upper arm.

He barely can protest as he's placed on a strong, broad shoulder and hanging limply.

Sendak raises his prosthetic and presses at the button to his comm, "...Hepta. Prepare to return to the Main Fleet ship."

_"Yes sir. Do I need to prepare a cell for the prisoner?"_

"...No. I just need you to keep the ship running for now. Vrepit sa."

_"Vrepit sa!"_

Those were the last words Kolivan heard before he nodded off into unconsciousness.

_..._

_"Hey."_

_Familiar, warm arms slip around him as they stand before a large window over looking the vast universe that lies before them. He leaned back against a warm chest as a cheek rests on his head. _

_"What are you thinking of?"_

_"Hmmm? Oh...oh nothing really," He turns his head and looks up with a quiet little smile, "What are you thinking about?"_

_A quiet chuckle answers him as he is nuzzled softly, "Hmm...Nothing really. Only how pretty you look in the starlight."_

_He laughs softly and turns around completely to rest his face in his chest and breathes in the familiar scent. It brings him a sense of security as he closed his eyes and basked in the other"s presence. _

_"You're very kind...though I have to disagree when I have you standing before me."_

_Hands carefully hold his face and tilt it upwards and he purrs when a kiss is pressed to his forehead. _

_"You give yourself far too little credit, Kolivan."_

_"Only compared to you...Sendak."_

_..._

"Sendak..."

The commander looks down at Galra currently curled up under the blankets on his bed. A strange tightness had formed in his chest hearing his name on the other's lips in his currently sleeping state.

He hasn't woken up for a few days now actually. The medics had done what they could, healed the injuries below in a healing pod and told Sendak what to do to make sure he doesn't get an infection..down there. It still filled him with a quiet rage that he wasn't quite prepared for nor expected.

Although Macidus disgusted Sendak. Even he wouldn't have done half the things Macidus did to Kolivan.

Torture was one thing. Through interrogation it was a useful way to see what enemies they are dealing with and how to end them. This though...this went beyond interrogation. What that deranged, dead druid did was out of pure malice and cruelty even after getting what he had wanted.

Even Sendak wouldn't do that to an enemy no matter how much he hated them...

_...Do I even hate him still? _

He looked to the mirror, seeing his reflection and slowly touched over the prosthetic eye.

He scowls and looks away while gritting his fangs. It didn't matter. What mattered was Kolivan was detained and once he was deemed stable, he would be put on trial at Sendak's command for his crimes against the Empire.

_You don't really want that though do you?_

Sendak stood, ignoring the little voice in his head as he heads out of his quarters.

_Hasn't he been through enough at Macidus' hands? You're the Leader now, not Zarkon._

Once at the door he activated the securite system to ensure none of his extremist fanatics attempted anything on his lo—the prisoner. If anyone even attempted it they would get a very bad attack on themselves.

Slowly he looks back towards his quarters and for a moment a familiar urge to climb in next to him hits him.

The sliding door giving a sharp cracking noise snapped him out of that sense of nostalgia before he snarls and stalks off. Stars he thought he had put those feelings aside millennia ago. Why were they suddenly appearing now? After what he's done to the Empire? To him!?

"Commander sir—"

_CRNCH!_

The Corporal wheezes as Sendak's prosthetic claw connects with the wall mere inches from his skull. The poor man slides down slightly in fear as he stares up at Sendak holding a data screen on his hands.

"..." He pulled his arm back and cleared his throat, "I did not hear you're approach soldier. I was deep in thought," he straightens his posture, "Why are you here?"

"Ah...lieutenant H-Hepta w-wished to inform y-you that we were a-able to gain enough resources t-to last us a few weeks before w-we need to stop again to r-resupply..."

Sendak narrowed his eyes slowly, "I see. Thank you soldier. Tell Hepta to keep things running for a bit. I have matters to attend to concerning the prisoner," He turns from the soldiers, "You are dismissed—"

"...Ah...Sir..." He freezes, looking back at the corporal. The man looked hesitant a moment before he straightened up "If I may sir...why not put the prisoner into one of the holding cells?"

"...The Doctor's orders. I maybe a warrior but even I wouldn't want to force the prisoner through a trial before he can properly defend himself. If that is all, please leave me be."

The corporal looks at him a moment before saluting him, "Vrepit Sa!"

Sendak just nods to show he had heard him whilst moving forwards quietly until he came to a window that showed him the Kazaar solar system. His eyes soften. Stars he remembers that system so well...remembered how it was their first mission together, studying the different planets, their locals and their military powers. They singlehandedly were able to take out the governments and establish the power of the Empire as absolute.

He could still taste the sweat and blood on Kolivan's lips when they kissed in victory.

_...He threw what he had away, not me..._

So why did he feel guilty about his current predicament?

...

_"You idiot! What were you thinking?!"_

_He winces as Sendak was sitting beside him on the medical bed. His arm was in a sling, bandaged up after receiving heavy damage from saving a child from an explosion. The child was apart of one of their mining colonies, a native. The poor thing had been looking for her parents amongst the chaos. _

_Kolivan looked down, unable to look him in the eye._

_Sendak made him look back up, "You are a commander Kolivan! If you had landed any closer while saving that native adolescent you would have been irreparably injured or dead!_

_"She...she was only a child Sendak..."_

_"A child who knew where to go but instead chose to be foolish. You can't always be there to save the miners when they make idiot decisions Kolivan..."_

_"I was in charge though. I had to make sure they were all safe and secured. I am in charge of their well being Sendak, just as I am in charge of my crew's. I was just...doing the right thing."_

_"Your job is to make sure we have enough to complete the mining of quintessence. The life of one will not have an effect on the millions who work."_

_He clenched his hands into fists, "I'm not discussing this any further. I'm alive, the girl is alive and we managed to stop the terrorist who set the bomb up," He huffs, "Enough life has been lost on quintessence. We don't need to lose anymore if we can help it."_

_A sigh leaves Sendak before he slumps a bit. The next thing he knew his subordinate and lover reaches out and gently touches his knuckles. Immediately he relaxes though he has a troubled look on his face. _

_"...I don't want to lose you my love."_

_He sighs and turns his fist over to hold Sendak's hand, "...I know...I'm sorry."_

_He feels that warm hand gently cup his cheek and he closes his eyes when Sendak leans in..._

_..._

The smell of food wafts under his nose.

It smelled of cooked meat, spiced lindkar eggs and hot julimint tea. As his senses start to awaken he realizes he's wrapped in the warmest, softest blanket he's ever felt and was resting against a very comfortable pile of pillows.

He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he sees is a dark grey nightstand with a familiar violet and green lava lamp. He blinks slowly to allows his eyes to adjust while staring at it. A slow little smile forms on his face before he purrs quietly and sinks down.

It made him so happy that Sendak was using the lamp he had gotten him for their anniversary. It showed he truly had liked it to have it out like this...

...Wait.

Kolivan frowns now. Why was that here? These...these aren't his quarters.

"Ah you're awake."

He freezes. Slowly he starts to roll over to see who had spoken, only to whimper and stop to curl up when his body aches.

A tray is carefully placed in front of him as he took a moment to breathe and not cry out in pain. He bites his bottom lip as things start to come back to him. He..he had been Macidus' prisoner. That deranged Druid had had him strung up like prized meat in a butcher's stop.

Kolivan looks warily at the tray as steam comes off the contents there.

It could be another trick. Another illusion caused by Macidus, a false sense of security before he makes the illusion disappear and reminds him...reminds him of the pain inside him, the guilt and the failures weighing on him before he...he...

"You should eat."

He looks up, eyes widening slightly when he sees the last person who he thought would bring him food.

Sendak sat besides the large bed in a chair. He was older, his fur longer and thick enough to probably be called a mane now. Where a monstrous prosthetic normally is, is a more normal one like the Black Paladins. He was clad in a loose comfortable red shirt and loose black pants as he crosses his legs and rests his elbows on the knees.

"Well? I went out of my way to get ingredients to make this. I would expect a little gratitude at least."

Kolivan opened his mouth as if to protest, or even call him out on tampering with the dish. Instead he closes his mouth as his stomach growled. Hesitantly against his better judgement he reaches out for the tea first. It was warm in his shaking hands as he lifted it to his mouth and blows on it before taking a sip.

Sendak watched him, not moving an inch as Kolivan goes still a moment. He swallows hard as his eyes grew wet.

It sunk in that this was really happening as the tea warms his throat as it goes down. This was not an illusion, this was not Macidus' mind games, nor was it a hopeless dream. Not even Macidus could make food taste as real as this tea.

"Ghhh...Ghhh..." His breathing was hitching.

The leader of the blades bows his head as he wipes his face as best he could. Centuries of building walls around his emotions brought down from only three years of being tortured and sipping a nice warn cup of tea given to him.

"...You were asleep for nearly a week, not including the days in the healing pods after we retrieved you."

"S-So..." he hiccuped, "You...you really killed him..."

Sendak looked away now, "...I maybe an Empire soldier. But even I wouldn't treat a prisoner the way you were by that nutcase."

"..." Kolivan sniffed and looked down, "...When you found out I was a traitor you said you'd make me regret leaving the Empire...Amongst other things."

Such as telling him he'd kill him, shouting how much he hated him while bleeding out on the ground. The commander before him tensed and gripped his prosthetic arm and glares at the floor.

"...This will only be temporary. I brought you here only because I don't trust the soldiers on Commander Mitril's prison ship and my chamber is heavily guarded."

Kolivan is quiet as he keeps his eyes averted so they wouldn't meet the others. Their history together made it hard not to feel guilty over how things ended between them.

"What? Nothing to say? No speech about how the Empire is only spreading anguish and misery? How I should have just gone with you instead of stay loyal to out great Emperor?" Sendak's tone was riddled with bitterness as he leaned in closer, "Or perhaps you're going to string me along again until the opportunity presents itself to take another piece of me off!?"

The last part got his attention, "I-I n-never..."

Sendak stood up and leaned in so he was right in his face, "...That night before you betrayed us...betrayed me...you said you were with me until death claimed us in the glory of battle. That you would follow me to the ends of the universe and that..." he bares his fangs and hisses, "...well..it doesn't matter now does it?"

The Marmora Leader trembled as he sat there. His fingers squeezed the mug as his ears pinned back and his white hair came over his shoulders.

Sendak stood up, "I'll have a sentry bring you food for the time being. I have...other matters to attend—"

"I-I wanted to..."

He froze. Slowly that red eye peers down at Kolivan who still refused to look him in the eyes, "...What?"

"...I-I wanted to follow you...I w-wish I could have just t-turned a blind eye to it a-all and pretend everything w-was like b-before..But..." Kolivan gave a shaky sigh, "...but I couldn't...I couldn't live with it all eating away at me...like...like some sort of disease..."

He sniffed and wiped at his face. Sendak stared at him for a long moment before he turned away and walked to the door.

"...So much for that working out for you."

Kolivan winced as the doors shut sharply after the Commander, before he bowed his head shakily as his shoulders tremble. A soft broken sound escapes him as he puts the tea down and covered his head, breaking down into sobs.

If he hadn't been so reckless after Voltron disappeared again...if he had just ordered everyone to go back into hiding...

_I failed them. I failed all of them._

...

Hepta raises a brow when he entered the training simulator upon hearing the screech of metal being torn apart.

_Why did I agree to be a lieutenant for this idiot? He's had his fur in a twist for over two weeks since we took in that prisoner._

He barely flinches when the head of a drone smashes to pieces when it hits the wall with a burst of static. A suffering sigh leaves him as he goes over how expensive it would be to replace the training drones before he straightens up to walk to Sendak.

The commander...well he looked rather a mess. With his armor off around his torso and socket where the prosthetic connected eith skin on display it was clear that he hasn't been taking very good care of himself. Some of the fur was matted from a lack of cleaning, some of it was knotted and desperately needed to be groomed and trimmed. His claws on his flesh hand were starting to chip as well.

Honestly he looked how he did when he was found by Haggar, only this time it was a bit more upsetting because he seemed to be avoiding taking care of himself by choice even if unknowingly.

While normally Hepta wouldn't want to get on his superior's bad side, his patience has grown exceptionally thin.

"Sir."

Sendak looked over, his regular eye narrowed as sweat glistens on his back and chest.

Hepta was undeterred, "Sir. When was the last time you took care of yourself?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Sendak snarled as he pushes the fur on his crest down, "Why do you disturb me? Can't you see I am occupied?"

"Yes. And normally I wouldn't trouble you and mind my own business but this has gone on long enough sir," He huffs, "Ever since we retrieved the prisoner you've been...off," He took in a deep breath as every fiber of his being was screaming at him that he was killing his career with what he was saying next, "To be frank sir, and with the highest possible respect: You look like a cosmos damned space hobo and it does not help you stink like one too. I know you've allowed your room to be...occupied by the prisoner but your poor sense of self care has left a hole in morale for the crew. Just because you're sharing your room with the enemy and don't like the barracks is no excuse to not take care of your hygiene. The suit can only hide so much sir..."

Sendak stares at him a moment. He honestly looked rather stunned that someone would dare to say that to his face.

"I say this because you are our leader and the crew is worried about you and our allies are questioning your state of mind...please sir for mine and the Fire of Purification's sake, please clean yourself up and take a few days to fix whatever it is that has you in such a rut! I can run things while you pull yourself together."

Sendak opened his mouth, looking like he was going to reprimand his lieutenant...then pauses when he gets a good whiff of himself. He winces at the horrible stench that fills his nostrils and shuddered.

Oh...Oh that was _bad._

"...Your concerns are...noted Hepta."

"I'm not done sir," Hepta sighed heavily, "I know Kolivan is a traitor. I remember seeing the reports...and I saw you two had a history. I...I don't know what your pasts are with each other and nor do I care to find out..but it's affecting you in a way unbecoming of a commander. I don't care what you do, as long as you don't let it affect all of us sir. Kill him, reconcile, just do something before people think you're losing it!"

Sendak stares after him in stunned silence as Hepta snaps around and rushes briskly put of the training simulator. Thankfully the commander didn't see Hepta's mortification at what he just said as he left the commander to his own devices.

_I am so getting demoted..._

...

_He watches the rebels taking off on the ships from the fleet; children, adults and elderly alike all getting away and hoping to take refuge somewhere out of the Galra reach. He knows it will be a while for them to recover...but where he's sent them they will come back stronger than ever._

_There's a swelling os relief and pride in his heart as they manage to out run the fleet ships and guns. Like a weight was being taken off his shoulders while the weight of what this means settles on him._

_"...How could you?"_

_Kolivan feels ice shoot through him and he turns to face his lover and now fellow commander, "...S-Sendak."_

_Sendak is staring at him with a look of shock, disbelief and hurt in his eyes, "..How could you do this? We were finally going to bring an end to that rebellion and have full control. No one would stand against us Kolivan."_

_"They were families Sendak. There...there were children and elders with them. I couldn't just let them be executed when they did nothing wrong—"_

_"They DID do something wrong! They joined rebels who have been destroying colonies and supply ships we tried to send to the galra families there! It is guilt by association!" _

_Kolivan pinned his ears back, "Then why should we stoop to their level? We came here uninvited, we invaded their home planet, we turned them into slaves. Don't you see Sendak? We aren't bringing prosperity or order or peace anywhere in the galaxy! Were destroying it like King Alfor did to Daibazaal!"_

CRNCH!

_A fist connects with Kolivan's nose, breaking it as blood gushes heavily from it. He grunted and stumbled back before barely dodging the next punch. _

_"We. Are. Not. Like. That. TRAITOR!" Sendak roared as he takes another swing at the other. _

_Kolivan backs up as he continues to dodge his lover's fist and claws, "Sendak please...I don't want to fight you! I did what was right dammit!"_

_"You betrayed us! BETRAYED ME!" _

_A screech escaped Kolivan when Sendak claws him across his left eye. He clenched it shut as blood drips down his face from the new wound. He hisses as be grips the hilt of his blade._

_"We...We could have ruled together Kolivan! We were supposed to be in this together for the glory of Emperor Zarkon! Would you really throw it away for some group of nameless rebels you don't owe anything to!? Over the Empire? Over ME!?" He stalks towards him, "You are BETTER than that! Than any of them!"_

_"I..." Kolivan's back hits a wall, "I..." He looks away from his lover, gripping the blade tighter, "...I never wanted to hurt you Sendak...even now fighting you like you're my enemy is killing me inside..but..." He grits his teeth, "But I won't be a tool for that tyrant. And if doing what's right for this universe makes me a traitor...then I'll accept that title with pride."_

_Sendak grits his teeth before he roars, "KOLIVAAAAAAN!"_

_He rushed forwards and raised his blade._

_The terrible sharp sound of a sword's swing fills the room as Sendak stills after Kolivan is past him in a blink. _

_Kolivan doesn't look back as he sheathed his sword. There's a terrible spurting sound that's followed by a heavy shout and a choked cry of pain from behind him. Tears gather in his eyes as he walked away from his love and runs towards one of the small fleet ships._

...I'm so sorry...

...

Kolivan wakes up and coughs softly as he awakens from another memory with a dry throat.

He looks up at the ceiling a moment as his breathing shakes and then touches over the old scar. He bites his bottom lip and lowers his ears as a new wave of guilt courses through him.

He never regretted forming the Blade. He never regretted helping the rebels, nor the other planets that he was able to rescue people from. But hurting the man he had loved, that he still loved...It haunted him. It was a regret he could never let go of no matter how hard he tried to rationalize it.

_It's your fault he became a monster..._

Kolivan grits his teeth when he hears Macidus' voice in his head, "...I...I didn't want..."

_But you hurt him anyways. It doesn't matter how you spin it Koli...he's a bitter, angry monster and it's all because of your treachery. Just like your Blades demise..._

He grips the blankets and shakes. Even though that monster was dead he still taunted him. He knows he needs to get out of here and find the others...but it would require a lot of planning.

_"And she never wanted to leave..never wanted to leave...never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave..."_

His ears perk when he hears a song that came from his days on Daibazaal.

As he looked around the room a moment it's the light coming from just across from the bed room that catches his attention. The door was slightly ajar with steam coming our from it.

_"She danced through the days and into the night, through the snow that swept through the halls. From winter to summer and winter again, till the walls did crumble and fall..."_

Against his better judgement he stands up slowly with the blanket wrapped around his naked body and fighting through the ache in his ankles, he walks to the door and slowly opens it wider to look in.

In a large tub that could very well be a small pool, with clumps of fur on the floor mat and towels on the floor. A brush rests on the side of the bath as well, full of old matted fur. The scent of michi berries and rain fills the room as Kolivan quietly enters.

Sendak sits in the water pouring water over his head to get the suds off. He sighs heavily, wearing his more normal prosthetic that was water proof. He..he looked better. More groomed and less like a wild animal. Kolivan blushes softly at the sight as he feels like he looking upon his lover from before his betrayal...his handsome lover...

The floor squeaks when Kolivan slips a bit.

Sendak froze and looked back to face whoever dares to disturb him. The eye prosthetic was removed showing his scarred, closed eye. He stares at Kolivan in surprise a moment.

"...Why are you in here?"

Kolivan held the blanket tighter around himself, "...I...I heard you singing...I remember that song..."

"You..." Sendak's surprise seemed to increase before he looked down, "...I'm surprised you do. You'd fall asleep when I sang it..."

"I pretended to so you would join me," He retorted. He takes a small step forwards but stops so Sendak wouldn't notice, "...I loved hearing you sing...especially when we would be facing the window.."

"...We would watch the stars go by," Sendak's mouth twitched, "I'd be curled around you and listen to your purring."

Kolivan smiles a little, "And I'd hear your breathing after you finished singing."

"Yes..." Sendak blinked when Kolivan suddenly was close enough that he stands over Sendak while holding the blanket. He looked away then, "...That was such a long time ago..."

"...Sendak...I..I never wanted...I'm so sorry for..."

"Don't."

Kolivan closed his mouth with an audible click before looking away.

_Why do you even bother? _He closed his eyes to try and will away that horrible voice...

"...We made our choices back then. There's no use apologizing for what can never be given back," Sendak sighed softly.

The Marmorite leader took in a slow deep breath. They both stay silent, the only sounds being Sendak dripping water over himself and running his fingers through his clean fur.

"...I never stopped."

_You waste your breath, Koli, There's no way he still loves you._

Sendak stops. Slowly he looked up at Kolivan and found the other had sat down now, the blanket having slid from his scarred torso and his white hair down to between his shoulder blades. He feels a sudden wave of nostalgia at the sight, reaching up slowly without thinking to hold his cheek.

"Never stopped...?" he can't help the way his hand shakes, his eye widening slightly.

"...loving you," He leaned into the other's palm, "...I wanted to stop...I wanted to forget but...nothing stopped me...no one could ever replace you..."

He closed his eyes and waited in dread for the rejection. For anger and whatever Sendak might accuse him of. He knows he hurt him...so he was ready to hurt back.

_You just love lining yourself up for heartbreak, don't you you filthy, used—_

Warm lips suddenly press to his as his breathing hitches from how sudden it was. It starts out soft, chaste as Sendak now stood in the tub and gently caresses his cheek. After a moment, Kolivan mewled and gently slipped his hands into the soft, damp fur around Sendak's head.

"Mmm..." the kiss starts to break when Sendak pulls back to breathe, only for Kolivan to lean in to follow him.

A quiet gasp leaves him when he suddenly is pulled into the water with the blanket left behind. Sendak held him up, gently slipping his prosthetic hand into his, intertwining their fingers gently. He breaks the kiss and mouths down the other's neck before lifting the hand up to kiss his wrist.

"S-Sendak..."

He pulled Kolivan on to his lap and holds him close. He pushes his face into the soft white fur of his chest. Kolivan gently strokes Sendak's ears with his free hand and nuzzles him softly.

This...this felt good. Familiar. So warm and gentle...

Slowly he reaches down and gently touches his own slit. His omega cock rests on Sendak's stomach as he carefully rubbed over his own folds. His...his scarred folds...

Seeing the distress start to rise, Sendak kissed Kolivan again, reaching down and gently pulling the hand away, "Let me..."

Kolivan blushes before he gasps when fingers rub at his folds. He groaned softly into the kiss as Sendak lightly played with his folds and clit. His cock started to harden slightly as he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead to his. He reached down slowly to gently stroke Sendak's member a soft smile coming to his face when he feels how hard he is already.

"...You're so beautiful Kolivan..." Sendak murmured softly, "After all this time.."

He wanted to protest but the only thing that leaves his mouth is soft moan. He arched as a finger slips inside of him. He feels Sendak mouth at his neck as he carefully moved his finger inside him, circling the walls. Then he slips in a second finger, gently curling both to stretch him open with a groan.

"Aaah...aaah...! S-Sendak...!" He rolled his hips down, giving Sendak's cock a squeeze before releasing it to grip his shoulders as the third finger slides in, "Aaaaaaah...!"

Sendak kisses at his chest, licking at old scars before kissing them softly. Without warning he slipped put his fingers earning a soft whimper of need from Kolivan.

The next thing Kolivan knows, they are no longer in the water. The air felt cold, as he clung on to Sendak who carried him out. Their movements become frantic as years of being apart finally catch up to them as Sendak lays Kolivan down on the bed.

Kolivan closed his eyes as he tilted his head back to allow Sendak access to his neck, his white hair splayed out under him. He arches up into the familiarity of Sendak's body as it presses against his own. It causes a soft heat to form from his slit. Sendak traced his fangs along his throat with a quiet groan as he lightly slides his cock over the familiar, puffy folds.

Sendak holds back his anger at the scars there, the want to go back in time and make that Druid suffer more hitting him. Instead he takes in a slow deep breath and holds Kolivan closer. There's no use dwelling on that now. Kolivan was safe with him, where he belonged.

Gently he slides his cock into the familiar warmth. He goes slow so not to hurt him as he leans in for another deep, slow kiss. All the anger and hurt inside him through the years all just dissipated at Kolivan's confession and realizing they still love each other.

Kolivan holds his face gently with a quiet whimper as he adjusts to he other's girth. But it didn't hurt. Not like his time with Macidus. No no nothing like that. Sendak was patient and waiting before he started to move.

"Aaah...! Nnngh...! Mmm~!"

He bites his bottom lip at the deep, slow thrusts, feeling the familiar ridge glide over the right spots as he moved his hands down to grip at his back.

"Aaaah...mmm...Kolivan...!" Sendak rasped as he started to move more into him, "Oh Koli...Koli...Fuck...!"

Kolivan tightens his grip slightly before rolling them over so he was on top and riding him at the same pace. Long white hair lightly caresses Sendak's cheeks before the other leaned down for a deep kiss. Strong hands caress up his back as he breafhes heavily

The kiss breaks as their foreheads touch, "...S-Sen..."

"I love you..." The Empire commander panted softly, "I love you..."

The Marmora leader gasps as his spot is hit before leaning down, "I...I love you too... much ."

Sendak tilted his head back and groaned as he arched under the other. One thought crosses his mind as he rolls his hips up a little harder.

_Maybe..maybe this can be a second chance._

...

He wakes up to a gentle nuzzling against his neck and an arm around his waist.

Kolivan blinked slowly a moment before he turned to look back as Sendak. He watches him sleep for a few minutes, reaching up slowly to stroke his clean, soft fur before he leaned in and kisses him lightly. When he sees him smile it causes his heart to crack.

Slowly he slides out of bed. He makes sure Sendak is tucked on and then limps to where the closet is to find something to wear. Every minute of getting dressed made his heart break piece by painful piece. But he knows that even if he stayed, it would be torment for him. He had people still counting on him, and he needed to find them.

Still the thought wasn't without temptation.

Once he is dressed in comfortable, simpler clothes and pulled a hood over his head, he walks over and leans down to kiss Sendak's forehead. A tear drips on to his head.

"...If you're still alive when this war is over...come and find me..."

He then leaves without a trace, leaving his love once again.


End file.
